A Chibi Story 2
by Shashomiru-Hack
Summary: What happens when our beloved Inu Yasha characters are chibified? Inu Yasha is still half-demon, Sesshoumaru has a fluffy, and Miroku is still a pervert! Indulge in these moments of chaos and childish situations!
1. Sunrise

Shashomiru: What?!

Hack: No!

Shashomiru: Could it be?!

Hack: Oh, god!

Shashomiru: It-quite-possibly-is-to-exist! A NEW CHIBI STORY!??! New characters?!?! New areas?! New Subjobs and weapons?! It cannot be! It isn't possible! It… OH DEAR GOD, I BELIEVE I SHIT SOME BRICKS.

Hack: Why is this happening!?!?! ; ; Why after the first story have you decided to write another shitload of ass?

Shashomiru: It's simple! I just don't think I waste enough of my life yet. Now, to make up for that, we shall have a new Chibi Story! Thanks to the success of my first A Chibi Story, that is…

Hack: …please, kill me now.

Shashomiru: Later, I shall! :3! In this new, warped image of Chibi goodness, we shall have the characters from Inu Yasha as the main meaty-goodness, with a sprig of possibility in later episodes! …chapters! From a different Anime. I'm still feeling conflicted about it though. I'll see how this goes down then decide later.

Hack: -takes a puff from his cig- …..Don't look at me for any comments. –shoves cameraman's face away-

Shashomiru: Cameras?!? –fixes boobs- o.o I had no idea I was being televised…. Well, anywho. Before I drown the story out with my bullshit, let us begin this new groundbreaking, spectacular, exciting development!! Ladies and Inu-fans, I present to you!!..... A CHIBI STORY 2!!! –dramatic symphony-

The curtains open.

* * *

The sun had just risen to reveal a clear and beautiful day. It was warm and bright and the birds sang their beautiful happy songs over the small, quiet village. A few of the elders dug through their little patches of herbs and vegetable fields as they had done the day before, and the day before that, for generations in preparation for the day to come.

Everything was calm, at least for the time being, for in one little village house lurked a mischievous pair of ears. It traveled from one corner of a room to behind a big clay pot. Its yellow eyes gazed over a slightly older figure that lay curled up against a large, light purple plush. The sleeping entity sucked its thumb and held a peaceful gaze.

It would only take one quick pounce to destroy his happy dreaming. The ear-bearer squatted and gave a low growl before letting out an ear shattering battle cry and pouncing upon his sleeping brother! He hopped up and down, prodding and poking, and chewed on his plush, shaking his head as if he had taken hold of a fearful rabbit.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly opened as he removed his thumb from his mouth. He looked up at his little brother emotionlessly.

Inu Yasha stopped and looked at him. He blinked once or twice.

Sesshoumaru continued to gaze at him before standing up. He was shirtless and stared down at his brother as if he had been met with a moron. "What is your pwoblem?"

Inu Yasha blushed in embarrassment. "I… I thought it was—"

"A wabbit? That's what you said the last time. And the time before that. And the time before that. But next time, Inu Yasha… I swear I'm gonna tell mommy. Don't make me kill you." He snatched his long, furry plush out from under his little brother, who fell backwards and began to flail about. He began toward the washing dish.

Inu Yasha growled and yelped. "You are no fun! You never wanna pway wif me, Sesshoumaru!"

"I don't pway wif half-demons…" He sat down in a small hand-made stool and dipped his hands into a bowl filled with fresh water; he began to wash his face.

"Sesshoumaru!" A feminine voice came from behind. "Don't ever say something like that to your brother!"

Sesshoumaru was struck with a wave of uh-oh guilt when he realized who was speaking. "Urk… Sorry…"

A beautiful woman passed through the animal sheets that shielded the opening of the room. She was carrying an armful of the morning's fresh tidings that she had retrieved from their family garden.

"Mommy!" Inu Yasha leapt to his feet and clung to his mother's legs, nearly knocking her down.

She laughed warmly and placed her hand on the boy's head. "Hello, Inu Yasha. I see you are in a good mood this morning…"

"Sure am! Sesshoumaru is being a bully as usual though!" He sneered at his older brother.

Sesshoumaru paid no attention and finished up his morning cleansing, reaching for a drying cloth.

"Well, let us not worry and fret. I have the morning's tidings. It is time to put some food in your growing bellies." She walked over to the cleaning dishes and set the gatherings down in a basket.

"Hurray!" Inu Yasha ran circles.

"Yes, now go outside and play. I'll call you when it's ready." Her voice was smooth as silk and very gentle.

"Yes ma'am!" Inu Yasha let out a yelp and began toward the animal cloths, stopping abruptly. He stared through the crack between them at a ray of sun that reflected over the ground. It was always nerve-wracking for him to leave the hut, as the village children never ceased in picking on him and his ears. It was no secret what he was—being a half-demon. His father was gone most of the time, so it was only him, his mother, and elder brother. It was no consolation that his mother was completely human, and his brother tended to disappear completely to avoid abuse from the villagers for being more demon-mannered than Inu Yasha. Despite, it was up to Inu Yasha to get past the abuse and make what he could of life the way it was. He looked to his mother for reassurance.

She looked at him and gave him a warm smile as she washed some vegetables.

That was all he needed and he flew through from the home toward the outside world!

* * *

Shashomiru: Yes, I know that was short and typically my chapters are short so I don't feel strained what with… having a life.

Hack: The shorter the better…

Shashomiru: …Nonetheless! This is just the opening of the story and I don't suppose I need to overload your brains! As you can see the story takes place in the Feudal Era. More is to come! Surely! As long as you guys make me feel like posting more! w ^^;


	2. Mysterious Encounter

Shashomiru: Okay, well I feel like writing another chapter.

Hack: Good for you…

Shashomiru: =D Let's go ahead and begin this little baby. I do not own Inu Yasha or its characters!

* * *

Inu Yasha galloped his way across the sun rays and through blades of grass. He swept past trees and plants, and could swear he ran into a butterfly that stuck to his forehead for a second before tumbling off from his speed. Whenever he was almost sure he had evaded notice from the village children, he climbed into a tree and called it his own.

It was a beautiful day, warm and sunny. It really couldn't have been anymore perfect. This was the way that Inu Yasha liked it. Being alone was all he could ask for aside from respect from the other children. The sound of the water rushing a little ways away from him was just one more lettuce leaf of beauty to listen to. It was gentle and calming. It made him want to just lay back and take a nice long nap until his mother called him from out of his daze to eat breakfast or lunch. He slowly found himself falling into a light slumber.

It was all of this until he heard a distracting noise from the side. He opened one of his eyes and looked into the stream. There, wading thigh-deep in the water was a little girl with cascading black hair. She grunted against the current and would dip her arm into the water, searching the bottom for something. She tried her best to keep her head above the current, but would jump up to cough and spit up water that had found its way into her mouth. She was certainly struggling.

Inu Yasha watched the girl carefully, intent on figuring out her motive.

"Kikyou!" A voice called a little ways away from the stream.

With a grunt, the girl pulled something from beneath the water and righted herself back up. She was holding an arrow.

Inu Yasha continued to watch the girl, twitching his ears.

The girl strained and waded her way back to the edge of the stream.

Another girl rushed to meet her. "You okay?"

"Yes," the sopping wet girl spoke. "I got it."

"Well, okay then. Let's get back to work!" The second girl grabbed the wet girl's hand and they both ran off back toward the village.

"Hmm…" Inu Yasha contemplated. "That was intewesting…."

"Inu Yasha!" A delicate voice called from the distance.

"Oh, boy! FOOD TIME!" He leapt up and bounded all the way back home. Once he made it to his village home, he slapped past the animal furs and stumbled in. He slid open and closed a couple of rice paper doors until he made it to the kitchen, where he plopped onto his mat, gleaming excitedly.

"Inu Yasha…" His mother cooed.

"Yes, mother…?" He lowered his head a bit.

"You didn't wash your hands."

"Awww… come oooon…" He groaned and flopped onto his back.

"Just do it, Inu Yasha…" Sesshoumaru had already begun to eat his meal.

"Fine!" Inu Yasha jumped up and ran to the cleansing bowl, where he hastily washed his hands, partially dried them, and then tripped back to his mat, growling. "Can I eat naow?!" He whimpered.

His mother laughed warmly, placing a large bowl of rice and vegetables in front of him which was topped off with two freshly cooked fish from the river.

"Ahhh, awight!" Inu Yasha took no time in digging into his food.

Sesshoumaru paid no attention and ate quietly.

Their mother sat down at the table and lifted her chopsticks to eat, but just as she picked up her bowl to eat, she paused for a long time, staring off into oblivion.

Inu Yasha took the time to pause for a moment. "What's wrong mommy?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, Inu Yasha…" She lowered her head a bit. "I just wish your father was here to eat this meal with us."

"Oh… where is dad anyways? Why is he gone so much?"

Inu Yasha's mother chuckled softly and sighed. "You know your father can't be with us very often. Only at specific times…"

"You mean da full moon?" He spoke through a mouthful of rice.

"Well… just…. Certain times." She began eating her food.

"Hn."

"Hmph." Sesshoumaru stood up abruptly. He had finished his food. "It isn't like it matters. Father isn't important to us." He walked over to a rice paper door and exited the room with two simple slides.

Inu Yasha scoured at his brother's attitude.

"That isn't true, Inu Yasha."

He looked to his mother in slight surprise.

"Your father is important to us. Despite never being around, he is very important to us. Please, never forget that…" The expression on her face was sultry.

Inu Yasha nodded. "Of course, mommy."

A small smile came over her. "Good… now finish eating."

Inu Yasha smiled sweetly and continued to guzzle down his meal.

* * *

Shashomiru: Yes, yes. A serious opening, I know. That's kind of the emotion I get when writing about an Anime like this one.

Hack: Ugh…

Shashomiru: I assure you, there will be more humor to come! And a lot of other interesting things. I'm wondering if I should change the title of the story, too, though… Hmm…

Hack: Oh, yes! Why don't we change it to "A Fuckload of Bullshit"? Or perhaps "Shashomiru Needs a New Hobby"? Oh, oh! "Please Shoot Me—

Shashomiru: YAHAHRHHRHRHOH DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU.

Hack: It would be of most pleasures….

Shashomiru: Ugh. More content to come! Please review.

Hack: Or don't…


End file.
